A Greek Love
by Fandoms14
Summary: Amy is the daughter of Posiden. Sonic is the son of Hermes. Love will come but will two titan children try to break them apart? Sonamy Scourosy Manic x OC and may more!
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Ameila Jade Rosette. I am 18 years old, bubblegum pink hedgehog with jade green eyes. I have a boyfriend named Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. His is 19 years old, azure blue fur with emerald green eyes. We have been dating for 5 years now. We also have a secret. We are not regular mobians, we are demigods. In case you don't know what that is, a demigod is a human or mobian that is half-god and mortal. My father is Posiden and Sonic's dad is Hermes. I have water and ice powers while sonic has the power to travel the speed of light. I have twin sister and a little sister. Roslianda Emildana Rosette and Lillian Flower Rosette. They are both dark pink but rosy has icy blue eyes ans lily has sea form eyes. Sonic also has a twin brother( dating rosy) and little brother( dating Lily) They are Scourge and Manic. Scourge and Manic have the same fur color and eye color but the smile and quills re different. Manic's quills are spiked and his smile is mischievous. well that's all... I think. * sonic grabs her and runs off.* Bye!1


	2. Chapter 2

Amy walks into the school gym wearing a specific uniform. It's a green and white tang top that says "Emerald High" on the chest, green skirt that is above her knee, white adidas, and a silver whistle around her neck. Next to her is a snowy white hedgehog with red eyes, her co-captain Chelsie. "Alright team, we need to practice this chant for the game next week." states Amy with a gleam in her eyes. "5,6,7,8!" yells Chelsie.

E

M

E

R

A

L

D

High, the girls stomp. "Touch the sky." Chelsie and Rosy flip. "Win,win,win" Lilt cartwheels. "Till the season ends." The girls form a pyramid. "Go Emeralds!" Amy flips off the top of the pyramid and lands gracefully on her feet. "Good job team, lets do a little more practice then head outside." A girl raises her hand and asks," What are we doing outside coach?" "That's easy. Have some fun. All work and no play os no way to spend the day." answered Amy. After some more airals, cartwheels, flips, splits, and chants, the girls change and head outside. Chelsie brings the equipment.

 ** _Outside, Emerald Field_**

Sonic is finishing up football practice, with his co-captain ,Andy, at his side. "Okay guys, this is it." said Sonic, looking at his team with pride." Sonic the cheerleaders are coming." said Manic. Sonic and Andy turns around and sees the girls. Sonic blushes at the sight of his girlfriend, Amy. "Hey guys, can we join you?" Amy asked. "Sure babe" Sonic responded, kissing Amy on the cheek, making her blush. "Alright girls, lets have some fun!" The girls go their separate ways. Either talking to one another, playing with the balls ad frisbees, walking, running, or talking to their boyfriends. "Sonikku, are you ok?'' Amy asks. "Yeah, why?" he responded. Amy summons a water spout and splashes Sonic. "Oh, you're going to get it now!" he exclaimed, running after the pink hedgehog.

 _ **After School, Sonic's House**_

"So how was your day dears?" asked Aleena seeing to two teenagers walk though the door. "Hey Ma, and school was the same." "It was the same ." Amy responded. "Amy dear, your father is here." "Ok" said Amy and goes to the room her father is in. "Yes Father?" Amy asked the God. "Amelia, there is a great danger to you and Sonic. You must be prepared. This is why I'm giving you this. He hands Amy a golden emerald. "Is this-" Amy starts to say but is lost for words. " Yes my child, it is the golden emerald. The most powerful emerald in the world. Guard it with pride for it might save your life." "Yes Papa." the y young demi-goddess responded and gave her father a hug. Posiden grabs her hand and says," Water best, better than the rest." "Goodbye papa." said Amy. "Goodbye, Amelia" Posiden disappears in a flash of bright light. She goes back into Sonic's room to tell jim what her father told her. "So what's the danger?" asked Sonic. "I don't know, but we have to be prepared." "I hope we are ready." said Amy falling asleep. "Me too Ames, me too." Sonic says. He too falls asleep and in his arms is Amy.


End file.
